


Hair Like a Halo, Bruises Like an Angel

by Rare_pair_princess



Series: Prompt Generator Fics (OiSuga) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established oisuga, Hurt Sugawara Koushi, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_pair_princess/pseuds/Rare_pair_princess
Summary: He looked like an angel.An angel who had fallen from the heavens after a fight with the gods themselves.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Prompt Generator Fics (OiSuga) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043049
Comments: 7
Kudos: 85





	Hair Like a Halo, Bruises Like an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I've been posting a lot. Sorry for spamming the OiSuga tag^^;

They say that when you love someone, you  _ never  _ want to see them get hurt. That seeing them in pain gives you just as much agony.

Maybe whoever said this meant emotional pain, and Tooru wasn’t sure if he  _ loved  _ Koushi- that was a very big step- but he felt like he was about to have a fucking  _ heart attack  _ when he saw his boyfriend walk into their shared dorm room.

“Koushi, what the  _ fuck!?”  _ He let out an embarrassingly high-pitched squeal, because Sugawara Koushi had two giant, ugly colored bruises covering up half of his beautiful face, a fucking  _ cut  _ down his cheek over one of the bruises that was  _ still bleeding.  _ There was dried blood down his chin and over his bottom lip, which was clearly busted. One of the sleeves on his t-shirt was  _ torn off,  _ and there was another large, bluish-green and purple bruise there, just below his shoulder.

Tooru flew up from his bed and raced over to Koushi, taking his face between his hands and searching it frantically, as if just looking at him would give answers. “What the hell  _ happened  _ to you?! Koushi!”

Koushi winced at the pressure on his beaten face, and again at the sting as he forced a smile. He tasted warm metallic on his tongue. “I-”

_ “Oh my god  _ are those bruises  _ on your neck?!”  _ Tooru screeched, another course of panic taking him.  _ What the fuck happened?!  _ “Did someone  _ choke  _ you?! Who did this?!” His voice was rising exponentially.

Koushi brought his hands up to cover Tooru’s, biting his tongue to restrain a hiss of pain as the brunette held his face more firmly. “Babe-”

“Go sit down on my bed!  _ Now!  _ Oh my god, Koushi, what the  _ fuck?”  _ The taller of the two finally released Koushi, who sighed exasperatedly but sat down where he was told. 

“Don’t ask me questions if you won’t let me answer!” Koushi’s huff was ignored, in favor of Tooru grabbing a washcloth and wetting it in the sink before coming back and sitting next to his battered boyfriend. He grabbed Koushi’s chin in his free hand and tilted his head, looking at the bruises and tiny little cuts he didn’t see before.

“Take your shirt off.”

Koushi pursed his lips.

“Koushi.”

The silvernette bit the inside of his cheek, a nervous tell. Tooru sighed- though it vaguely resembled a growl- and dropped the soaking cloth on his blankets before grabbing the hem of Koushi’s shirt with both hands and forcing it over his head. He ignored the pained noise that escaped his boyfriend, too busy staring at the biggest bruise he had ever seen in his life.

His jaw dropped, and he could feel his eyes practically bulging. “Koushi,  _ what the actual hell!?”  _ There was a sprawling, dark bruise over the left of his rib cage that was probably several smaller ones, and all of sudden the slight furrow in Koushi’s silver eyebrows whenever he breathed in became apparent. 

Koushi leaned forward with shaky breath, taking both of Tooru’s hands in his. “I’m fine, babe. Calm down.”

Anger flashed in Tooru’s chocolate, usually light eyes. “Calm down?  _ Calm down?!  _ You’re like-  _ you’re a giant fucking bruise!  _ And you’re hurt, and in pain, and you look like you- you look like you got  _ beat up!  _ Who the fuck  _ did this!?  _ And how can you tell me to  _ calm down?!”  _

Koushi squeezed his boyfriend’s hands, nibbling the inside of his cheek again. “Clean me up?” He asked, tilting his head as he looked up at Tooru. “I’ll tell you once I’m cleaned up. Try to relax.” Koushi tried to ignore the light humor he felt-  _ shouldn’t it be Tooru comforting me? _

Tooru exhaled heavily. “Fine.” He picked up the washcloth again. Usually he would pout about the wet spot on his blankets, but he barely noticed it. 

The next several minutes were filled with heavy silence, only broken by Koushi’s small whimpers or hisses as the washcloth wiped over his cuts and dried blood. Tooru bit his lip at every pained noise, but kept going until the only blood visible was from the open cut that was still oozing slowly. He pressed the cloth against it.

“Hold this here, I’m going to get you a bandage.”

Koushi nodded at the order, relieved that his boyfriend’s voice was no longer unsteadily high-pitched. He seemed to have calmed down a bit. Koushi’s own adrenaline had vanished quite a bit ago, and he just wanted to sleep. Every aching muscle in his body was begging him to lay down on these soft covers and pass out. 

So that’s what he did. 

When Tooru came back from hunting around the bathroom for their first aid kit, it was to see Sugawara Koushi sprawled out on his bed, silver hair glowing under the light like a halo, like it always seemed to do at the slightest hint of light.

He looked like an angel.

An angel who had fallen from the heavens after a fight with the gods themselves. 

Tooru had the chance to study-  _ really  _ study- the injuries, and found that it only made him more angry. When Koushi had left the apartment, he had been his normal, chirp, flawless- skinned self. 

Now, Tooru could barely see the perfect little beauty mark under Koushi’s deep honey eyes, high on his left cheek bone. It was completely swallowed by a dark bruise.

Anger boiled, violently, in his veins. 

Who would do this?  _ Why?  _ To someone so caring, with such a kind heart? So beautiful and fun- loving and dependable?

He couldn’t bring his gaze to soften at the sight of his sleeping beauty. It only hardened and sharpened, violent thoughts Tooru didn’t even know he was capable of having flashing through his mind.

  
He was going to  _ kill  _ whoever did this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading<3
> 
> Thoughts? Comments? Kudos? Maybe? <3


End file.
